In the body of the enemy
by darkcollision
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, getting stronger from Orochimaru's experiments, he leaves with no reason to stay, and Orochimaru's experiment, was switching his body with ITACHI! T for dry humor


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never will, it just wont happen, even if I was given the opportunity, I would probably make a game out of it **Sadistic smile**

0-0-0

Hmm it seemed stranger then usual, every thing was a bit smaller, and it was a bit harder to see, damn Orouchimaru, his damned experiments, hell he couldn't even remember what they were, probably some damn side-effect. He walked up to the gates, why was I here? Oh ya I don't need the bastard any more.

"Oh, Oh, Oh my goooooddd." He looked at the guard in a confused look.

"Its...its...iits ITAAACHIIIIII!" Fuck thats what it was. He frowned.

"Shut up bastard I'm not Itachi..."

"Bu-But you...you...yoooooouuu." Sasuke held up his finger nails, there were the normal color.

"ZOMG, your not Itachi."

"Wait...who the hell are you?"

"Imm...ummm...fucking experiments (Bangs head against wall (Leaves dent) umm I'm Sasuke."

"...OO..."

"Shut up and lemme go to the Hokage."

"But I wasn't..."

"Shut up!"

"But I..."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!"

"No you told me to shut up." (Sasuke slaps head.)

0-0-0

Sasuke walked through the door, the hokage door."

"Its, ITACHI, SHIZUNE SOUND THE ALARM!" The only sucker said, mmmm Sucker.

"I'm not Itachi."

"Umm Mister Itachi dude, I got to go listen to the mission so can you please wait." Konohamaru stated, Sasuke ignored.

"Im Sasuke!"

"...what proof do you have." Same thing with the gaurd.

"Good enough for me, must've been hard."

"It took me 15 hours, the guy can't get enough of it."

"Umm Excuse me sir."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" (Starts to cry and runs out.)

"Thank you."

"No problem, scaring little kids is what I do."

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Fuck its Naruto."

0-0-0 Naruto's Prespective.

Hmm whats the feeling, I saw Sasuke and I got this feeling, (Appears in mind,) Why am I here. He walked up to Kyuubi's cage,

"Come the fuck on, you couldn't have picked a worse time."

"No this is the right time, where we can take out the brat that we want to get revenge on." 'Whats gotten into him?'

"Tell me why would I want to work with you?"

"Because we were destined to fight together." 'He is creeping me in a different way then he usually does...'

"Oooook."

"You see Naruto, you created me."

"WHAT?"

"I, AM, YOUR, INNER-HOLLOW!"

"Your what? Wait whats a hollow?"

"Nothing, you see, the Ichigo, left me nothing but bleach comics, its a bit annoying?"

"Ichigo?"

"Never mind."

0-0-0 Back to Sasuke

"Nei Naruto are you ok?"

"Hmm what?"

"You were mumbling something about hollows, maybe about your brain."

"IT IS SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto punches him in the head.

"Ow wtf was that for?"

"THATS FOR LEAVING YOU SCUM BAG, AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SWITCH BODIES!"

"Well it did get rid of him, and now I'm more powerful."

Inside Sasuke's mind.

"I'm AM NOT GONE SASUKE!"

"What?"

"You see, this experiments made me into your inner-hollow, its only a matter of time till I take back control!"

"Whats a hollow?"

"Nothing, Ichigo just told me to say that."

"Ichigo?"

"No one."

Back to the present. (Ill stop the bleach rip offs now, its going to get funnier now.)

"Any way, you need to visit other people now."

"Fine."

0-0-0 To Sakura,

Several screams,

"Hmm, shes not home."

"Nope, lets go to Ino!"

"God." Too Ino.

"ITS SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed loud, then punched him in the face.

"You lifeless retard, you can go to hell bastard for all I care." (Ino got it)

After several bruises later.

"Did you go see Sakura, she is probably the only one who likes you bastard."

"Fucker."

"What did you say."

"You did it with your dog."

"I did do it!" He shut his mouth when he realized what Sasuke meant.

"No not like that, I mean I played with him." Every one gasped.

"I mean, you know play with him with toys and stuff." Still the gasping.

"Condoms wasted on a dog, at least it was protected." Ino muttered.

"I meant I had a tea party with him." Every one gasped, fuck that still didn't come out right, Kiba ran away

"Any way Sakura went missing." Naruto said.

"We have to find her." The kunichis shouted.

"First I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke stated. (DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

0-0-0 IN the bathroom.

"DoooooDooDOO, DO DO DO DOM DOM DOM DOOODOOOM, DOOODOOOODOOOO." Sasuke hummed to himself. Wait, some one was coming, it was, it was...Sasuke?

"What?"

"Foolish little brother."

"I'm bigger then you HA!"

"Its the wisdom that matters."

"You know wisdom means you messed up a lot."

"Shut up."

"I'm stronger then you now!" (The think with Itachi inside, Ill explain that later.)

"Maybe by sheer muscle power, but I'm smarter, I think faster, I know body physics and more jutsu's."

"I got Mangekyou now!"

"Foolish little brother."

"Mangekyou, does not work, on MANGEKYOU!"

"So you got Mangekyou."

"Who did you kill of your friends."

"If I would kill one of my friends it would be shark boy, he is annoying, but no it doesn't work like that I KILLED SAKURA, YOUR FRIEND!"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sasuke, ermm I mean Itachi kicked Sasuke's face into the toilet bowl, and started flushing.

"AHAHAHHAHA!"

"Give me my body back!"

"Gurrgle."

"Gurrgle."

".GURRGLE STOP!"

"You will give me my body back now."

"YES GURRGLE, JUST STOP!"

After several finding ways to switch They did it and Sasuke returned happily to the village.

0-0-0 Inside Sasuke's mind.

"AHAHAHAH!"

"AHAHAHA nice one ICHIGO!" A mysterious man shouted.

"Lolz, I couldn't have done it without you Madara, the inner hollow thing really gave me a kick!" LOL!


End file.
